Mana's 2016 RTV Retrospective
Shows include: *Survivor Kaoh Rong *Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X *Australian Survivor 2016 *The Amazing Race 28 *The Amazing Race Canada 4 *The Amazing Race Asia 5 *The Amazing Race China 3 *HaMerotz LaMillion 5 *Big Brother Brasil 16 *Masterchef Canada 3 *Masterchef Brasil 3 *Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 1 *RuPaul's Drag Race 8 *RuPaul's All-Stars Drag Race 2 The Hellbeasts '203. Laércio de Moura (Big Brother Brasil 16)' Honestly, I'm going spare me the suffering of remembering he exists and go straight to the point: He's a pedophile. A white supremacist pedophile with a scat fetish. I really 'wish I was kidding. If this wasn't enough, even though all this information was made public on facebook (by his victims) as soon as he was revealed in the show's promos, he still had the support of 47% of the Brazilian public on his eviction night. I still want to die every time I remember this last bit. Also wish I was kidding about this. '202. Daniel Heder (Big Brother Brasil 16) I mean, any person put in the same category as the guy above would seem like an angel in comparison but DON'T BE FOOLED. Daniel started the game as "that one ht thirtysomething who makes housewives wet", he won the first HoH with three other guys (more on that later), and plotted with them that they would nominate all-girls in Week1. Thankfully one of them ratted him out and the first block consisted of him and Asian glamhag Harumi. As soon as he's on the block he starts crying 24/7 saying how he came to "play a game with honor and integrity but apparently other people don't care much about that". Needless to say, he stayed and we lost the single most interesting contestant that had ever graced BBB on week 1. This would be enough to warrant a "Odious One" position for him, but when the biggest feud of the season, Ana Paula vs The Guy Above happened he became a true Hellbeast. Not only did he vehemently deny that Laércio was anything Ana Paula called him (fetid old man, pedophile, etc.), but he spent his entire time on the house pestering Ana Paula about how she should apologize to Laércio and how she had hurt his feelings to the point where she actually apologized for calling him a pedophile because she didn't have proof (spoilers: he turned out to be one!), but stood by everything else she said (so apparently he still smells). Even after that he kept pestering her to apologize until Laércio's elimination, when he went full-on: "these people are insane, how did evil beat good?" and was booted one week later because insulting the voting public is a great strategy. The Odious Ones '201. Sam Webb (Australian Survivor 2016)' I don't have much to say here, he was that one guy who constantly talked about "good people", "honor", "honesty", "good people", "integrity", did I mention "GOOD PEOPLE"? Anyway, he said all that while going directly against it and not even in a clever manipulative way like Lee, but just in a blind, narcissistic, self-congratulatory way. Overall he was pretty inconsequential to the season as a whole, had a cute bum, and at least didn't defend a pedophile at any point in his stay in Australian Survivor, so I can spare him the Hellbeast title. '200. Ivo Lopes (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 1)' I had no idea I would hate him as much as I did when the show started, but as soon as he was at the balcony saying stuff like, "oh she's so dumb" or "private chef? that's another word for unemployed" about people competing I was immediately irked. Then, on the elimination task he proved me I was right to hate him as much as I did. The 4 people up for elimination were performing very poorly, so the Judges called the previous challenge's winners to help. All four were doing terribly but he assigned everyone a role, then started talking in an EXTREMELY patronizing way to the only woman there, put her aside to do absolutely nothing and took over her station. When she tried to do anything he just shushed her, which made her be enter a crying fit and be eliminated for "helping the least" when he clearly didn't let her do shit. Then it was like this the whole season, making snide comments about how bad everyone else is, being dismissive of women's opinions (like when they lost a task because he dismissed a crucial detail Dayse said as wrong <3), and being a patronizing asshole to women in general, like assigning Dayse swipe the floor of the kitchen while he and Dário cooked. And he didn't even get a negative edit! '199. Scot Pollard (Survivor: Kaoh Rong)' Scot and Jason are both disgusting and it's hard for me to decide who's worse, however: Scot was mostly the instigator while Jason was just the follower, plus he did the worse stuff (especially Alecia's boot), so I'm putting him here but it's really interchangeable. '198. Kyle Jason (Survivor: Kaoh Rong)' Scot and Jason are both disgusting and it's hard for me to decide who's worse, however: Jason was mostly a follower, he wasn't as offensive but that also made him simultaneously boring and horrible. Jason also had more positive airtime which fed this irrational fear he'd win in the back of everyone's mind but he didn't so who currs. '197. Renan Almeida (Big Brother Brasil 16)' Cast to be The Hot Guy, Renan was unsurprisingly another one of those "good people". At first he was pretty subdued because Daniel was the bigger twatwaffle, but once he was gone Renan started to shine... in a bad way. Aside from repeatedly rejecting Munik's advances (thank god) and being the butt of every possible ambiguously gay joke, all he did was be Daniel's replacement in the whole "We are the good guys, we will take the bad guys out" narrative. Granted, he did take Ana Paula out but since she was obviously the fan favorite, he didn't do that in the most... heroic way. He, along with the self-proclaimed good guys plotted to get her drunk in a party, then provoke her until the point she hit one of them and got ejected. And they carried out the plan successfully, thus getting rid of the fan favorite in a completely underhanded way. Very hero-like. Thank god he was booted two weeks later, and only not sooner because the public hates black women. Now fuck off into obscurity, you porcelain-toothed ken doll. '196. Andrew Torrens (Australian Survivor 2016)' Since the season started Andrew was my winner pick, and I was DREADING. He started with a Brian Heidik-esque quote, then any time he was on screen it was in some cocky-boring strategic confessional, so for me an Andrew win was inevitable. Then out of nowhere, one episode suddenly became the Let's Bash Andrew Mercilessly With Edit Episode, which made me have a sigh of relief, he was only the obligatory Premerge MORNdouche! Except my favorite contestant at the time was eliminated instead :) Then ONE EPISODE LATER was ALSO the Let's Bash Andrew Relentlessly With The Edit and it wasn't even fun anymore, I just hated him too much and wanted him gone. This time he was gone and I wasn't even that satisfied because of how drawn-out it was. Also, unironically wearing a fedora? Really? '195. Chris Hammons (Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X)' Chris is a weird one because he is not TERRIBLE per se, but he falls into this airtime vacuum category with a ridiculously high-vis AND toneless edit that amounted to absolutely nothing but smug banter and flatulence. Then of course he becomes even worse when he decides to be that one douchebag who David Murphies in the FTC, and just PULLED OUT OF HIS ASS that Adam was Objectively The Best Player and the one who convinced Ken to flip instead of Hannah who spent the whole time talking to him, or Ken himself because you kow, he's a sentient human being. So yeah, smug+boring+bloated edit is not a good look bye. '194. Acid Betty (RuPaul's Drag Race 8)' First of all, I'd like to make clear 100% of her looks were AMAZING and she's a really talented drag queen. HOWEVER. I'm here for the ~character~ and Acid Betty was so, so, so bad. He's one of those people who HAVE A STRONG PERSONALITY, are SO MEAN and A BITCH AND NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT, that instead of finding an appropriate time to be a bitch (see: Bianca del Rio) just decides to do be a complete asshole 100% of the time in a very forced way. This just creates many contrived, uncomfortable fight scenes that instead of making you go "werk bitch slat h her weave" just leaves you wondering what the hell is she even pissed about. So basically the living embodiment of No by Meghan Trainor. '193. Julia Sokolowski (Survivor: Kaoh Rong)' Julia is probably the biggest disappointment of Kaoh Rong for me, I was expecting either an OTT Ditz or a Black Mamba Queen Bee Teenage Sensation. Instead all I got was someone who was completely irrelevant during the entire pre-merge and flipped on an all-female alliance in the merge to join two of the most disgusting people to ever play survivor (and Tai Trang) for ~strategic~ reasons which, granted, make sense. But you're not gonna win me over with MORTonelessness and perfectly sensible strategic decisions that benefit shitty people. '192. Juliana Dias (Big Brother Brasil 16)' While we're at boring women who flip on all-female alliances to join shitty people, let's cut Juliana. Not much to add here, just that instead of joining openly gross people she joined gross people who claim to be "The Good Guys". '191. Adam Klein (Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X)' I said this 2635 times but I have to mention that since he found the idol Adam was the ObviousWinner to me ad the only times I questioned it were when people said "but his edit is terrible!!!". Now, really, he's just the culmination of many things that I hate: confessional screamer, excessive screentime, overbearingly positive edit because of cancer, a LOT of self-righteousness, predicting "what the people watching want!", the list goes on. To make things worse he had this terrible habit of rubbing in people's faces how he COMPLETELY DESTROYED THEM AND FUCKED THEIR GAME expecting something in exchange, which... apparently worked because he won. Was it deserved? Of course, to each jury their own criteria. But what makes him so bad is not his win, or even the cancer storyline that gave me war flashbacks of TAR24. It's just the way his victory was handled by edit; that whole TC was bizarre, most speeches made no sense and the final scene made it seem like he only won because of cancer. So his obnoxiousness, combined with contrived editing and predictability prevents him from being a fun trainwreck and places him this low. The Mild Nuisances '190. Maria Claudia "Cacau" Gomes (Big Brother Brasil 16)' Before the season started I was dreading this creature because she was a YOUTUBER, and as the season progressed I was really surprised. I mean, I still hated her, but being a Youtuber wasn't even in the extensive list of why she sucked! First of all, she spent all season acting like a cute and childlike and using the fact she's 19 as an excuse (bitch, Munik is also 19 and is having sugar daddies irl and being the strategic mastermind of the season). If she just attentionwhored by making babyvoices and pretending she was 12 she could be easily ignored, but she acted like a fucking brat to people (especially Geralda, their feud <3), and her relationship with Matheus was a JOKE (lol @them somehow still being together) because she acted overly zealous all the time over a guy who clearly didn't give a shit. If a horrible personality wasn't enough, Cacau was one of those people who believed in "not playing the game" to win, which made her almost ruin the season TWICE by throwing her votes. Then in the very end of the season, when she was 100% 5th boot and anyone but her would make an amazing winner she almost gives me a heart attack and goes on an immunity run until the FINAL 2!!!! she lost tho so it's okay, she doesn't deserve to be an Odious One. '189. Thaiana Wosniak (Masterchef Brasil 3)' Thaiana was a fairly competent contestant with no personality and an ugly accent, who was probably UTR1/MOR2 every episode except when she randomly emerged to mercilessly, bash Gleice saying things like her food is "a piece of shit" for some reason (which in my headcanon is racism because she's from the south!). I also think it was a running thing that the chefs always called her food "average" and "uninspiring" which made her extremely pissed behind her cool, calm and collective collected persona <3 '188. Ricardo Bonomi (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 1)' Mediocre middle-aged man who claims the show is rigged upon his early elimination because seeing he isn't perfect hurt his tasteless white filth ego '187. Liu Xiang & Xu Qifeng (The Amazing Race China 3)' Honestly these guys weren't even BAD, but they bothered me in many ways. First of all, the original member of this team had to be medically evacuated but instead of eliminating them altogether they got this nerd Xu Qifeng to replace him for the rest of the race. Second, they were that one really MORtoneless M/M team that underperforms without bringing an ounce of entertainment yet still make it really far being 2nd-to-last to several teams, a trope that plagues foreignTARs for some reason. And last but not least, the fact I was convinced they would in in a fashion similar to Cacau two entries above, thank god they got 3rd in true Ryan & Rob fashion. They had one positive point though, the time Liu Xiang had to cosplay as Sailor Moon <3 Still suck tho (: '186. Leonardo Young (Masterchef Brasil 3)' Leo started as some rando whose only interesting characteristic was having a beautiful voice and looking back I wish he had stayed like that. Now, Masterchef 3 started as a very unpredictable season, shock boots left and right, a cockroach-like contestant that would never die, a 1st boot almost returning as a CPNmastermind, belly-dancing hags, you name it! But past the Top10 the edit, especially Leo's edit got extremely obnoxious. Basically they started this narrative that everybody hated Leonardo, and I honestly felt like it was plausible because he did have some arrogant attitudes, but edit hammered that he was a poor victim being persecuted and that all culminated in this godawful finale where The Entire Balcony was rooting for Bruna to win and he was sad and lonely and OH MY GOD HE WON WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT? absolutely everyone, go fuck yourself. Also he later started a crowdfunding project with TWO OTHER MILLIONAIRES and thought he'd get away with it because he's hot but LOOKS LIKE THE TURNTABLES and it fail miserably alol '185. Luiz Filipe Jacob (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 1)' I mean, just look at him! He was just the quintessential pompous rich white kid, but not even in an interesting way. he was just bland and frequently mentioned he worked in restaurants all around the world to "subtly" reinforce that he was more capable than other people. '184. David Young (Masterchef Canada 3)' I could say he's this low because he said something vaguely sexist in his 1-episode existence but no. It's just because he's ugly and looking at his face bothered me. '183. Detox (RuPaul's All-Stars Drag Race 2)' For the second season Detox has been a complete dud who somehow makes it to the last episode and is praised left and right for... having a gigantic fake ass? I don't know, I gave up on trying to understand. I just know she was completely unremarkable and contributed to nothing in a season for her second time, like, how the fuck did she win that challenge by repeatedly saying "let them eat cake" and moving her jaw????? And don't even get me started on the "sell your product" challenge, she is so bland you can see she struggled to come up with a concept to illustrate herself. Trash-talking? Really? Basically every queen who isn't an alternative freak (dw I love alternative freaks <3) does that. Your main characteristics are that you're rich and have a big butt, byeeeee (I liked her rap verse tho, gotta give credit where it's due) '182. Shawn Karls (Masterchef Canada 3)' For someone who claims the name "Doctor Shawn" I was expecting much more (say, cooking alphabetically?) but he was just another arrogant white guy who made it too far for my tastes and was completely inconsequential to the season... not that Masterchef Canada 3 had any kind of plot, such a bland season. Oh, and good for him that I'm too lazy to change placements after so much work, because while looking for his pic I found his tinder profile ~exposed~ with a joke about raping sedated patients. '181. Paul Watcher (Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X)' I mean he was the quintessential Gen Xer, work ethics work ethics work ethics participation awards lazy millennials. At least unlike Chris he had the decency to die then soon be blindsided by THE Jessica Blain-Lewis '180. Brody & Kurt (The Amazing Race 28)' They (aka Brody) were grating during the show, but I think most of it was fueled by fear they would win since they were always the clear frontrunners, so overall they're just a forced Goofy!OTTToneless presence in an otherwise 100% pleasant season. All Brody did was yell, talk-yell, yell at confessionals, and be part of some stupid showmance that was as deep as Malcolm x Angie in Philippines. So overall, annoying but ignorable in the grand scheme of things. Kurt seemed cool though, when he was allowed to talk. '179. Tom & Anita (The Amazing Race Asia 5)' While we're at annoying presences in otherwise pleasant TAR Casts, hello Tom & Anita! Once again, I may have a bias because I thought they were the winners, given they were extremely boring and frequently emerged to make uninteresting confessionals like "X is in front of us", "we need to catch up to X!", "I can't believe we're in third below X and X, we'll make it past them next leg!", like, thanks for explaining how The Amazing Race Works? I mean, luckily they were eliminated much earlier than I thought but Anita had the personality of a piece of plywood and Tom was often a condescending ass to her so here they are! '178. Nick Maiorano (Survivor: Kaoh Rong)' okokokok, #Controverchele, I know but hear me for a sec! He's exactly the type of character that I completely fail to see the appeal. BUT MANA, FUNNY DOUCHE! Yes, I understand. Drew Christy was amazing, and (spoilers!) Peter Baggenstos took some good laughs from me, but the thing about Nick is that he isn't PORTRAYED as a complete doofus, you kinda have to accept that he's awesome to like the character and that's just... something I'm never doing? BUT LOOK AT HIS BOOT EPISODE, HE WAS DREW CHRISTY'D! I mean, yeah, the edit portrayed him as an arrogant doofus who was blindsided but... he's always aware of this? Like, the point of obnoxious characters who get their comeuppance is to be socially inept, unaware! Once you're... whatever you are, playing the role of a brainless narcissistic prick you kinda take out all the appeal, you know? Like, "oh look he acts like a brainless narcissistic prick, but in reality he is a... brainy narcissistic prick :o". Nope, doesn't really work. '177. Zeke Smith (Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X)' Okay, if I can say something good about Zeke is that he was much better than I feared. But again, I feared he would be satan (or even worse, like Acid Betty) and he turned out to be this bland strategybot with terrible choice in allies and a remarkable waistline. Also I find it kinda hilarious how his backstory was NEVER mentioned to us in any point, if this was TAR his introduction scene would start with pictures of his vagina flashing before us. '176. Sunday Burquest (Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X)' I was expecting Sunday to be either a 2nd boot or a completely deranged christian hagress, but the result was so, so disappointing in every possible way. Sunday was basically a nonentity for the whole season (INCLUDING HER BOOT EPISODE) except for one random episode where amidst a drunk Bret she felt like it was relevant to give a confessional mentioning how much she needed to get rid of JESSICA BLAIN-LEWIS and how she was a huge threat, only to disappear for eternity again and be voted out with zero explanation except "well, she may have been a threat?" '175. Sean Hickey (Masterchef Canada 3)' Sean can be summed up as an annoying, boisterous, stubborn, FAT man. He wasn't nearly as disgusting as some other FAT man with a similar personality, but boy was he annoying! His whole boot episode was basically "Sean don't open the grill", "Sean don't open the grill", "Sean don't open the grill", "Sean don't open the grill", "Sean don't open the grill", "Sean don't open the grill", *opens grill* "FUCK YOU SEAN WHY DID YOU OPEN GRILL?". If he had been only insanely annoying to his fellow contestants he would be higher, I love annoying early boots. The issue is that I was annoyed by him, jfc '174. Terry Adido (Masterchef Canada 3)' Terry was another disappointment; coming out of TARCanada3 and BBCan3 I was expecting every African immigrant in Canada to be an earth angel, and this was proving to be true in the beginning while Terry was just a nerdy guy who was always overshadowed despite pulling off some amazing plates. Then when he finally was recognized, the praise went too much to his head and he basically became a Dr. Shawn (not Dr. Sean) 2.0. bleh. '173. Lee Carseldine (Australian Survivor 2016)' Lee is pretty much the embodiment of 'The Honor & Integrity Good Person Guy' and while that horrifies me, I do find his storyline fascinating. Unfortunately, claiming you aren't there for the money unlike "the snakes", claiming you're not playing the game, chastising HER, a humanitarian, chastising pretty much the entire cast and manipulating people emotionally by pretty much saying that if they flip on him they're a Bad Person are all terrible characteristics, thank god he got his comeuppance in the FTC <3 Also can I say that when someone calls him a "daddy", for the first time instead of hurling my reaction is "I can't disagree with you, Jeff. I really can't." '172. Ken McNickle (Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X)' While we're at Honor & Integrity people, let's cut another one! Ken had many characteristics to be a hilarious contestant, the idea of a socially awkward man candy, his extremely fragile masculinity, the whole Will boot fiasco, etc. Unfortunately, I think the show failed to portray him as this doofus and instead gave us the honorable and inspiring single dad. Awwwwwww *-* '171. Bret LaBelle (Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X)' Behold, the latest Clubs That Suck Sex Symbol! Bret was much, much better than I feared, but he still sucks in many aspects actually. I mean, of course we have DrunkBret, his white butt glistening in the sun, and that whole scene with Zeke that was amazing. On the other hand we have ArrogantMiddleAgedWhiteManSyndrome and making fun of mental disorders so eeeeh, I think this is a good place. '170. Rohan MacLaren (Australian Survivor 2016)' Ok, many of you will cry ROBBED and I... actually kinda agree? I honestly remember very little about Rohan except for the fact he's Matt "The Douche" Shaw and he saved Phoebe with a wrong idol play lol. I don't remember him being funny either like everyone claims, and I really believe those people when they say that so maybe I'm wrong, but for me to make sure I'd have to rewatch the humongous Australian Survivor and HELL NO, I'll just leave him there for now. I'm sorry! '169. Derrick Barry (RuPaul's Drag Race 8)' I initially had him much lower until someone who was probably CK made me realize some of his comebacks were laughably bad, so he does get points for entertainment factor in this. HOWEVER, he was frequently safe in tons of times where he did really bad and his clothes looked like that shit in the pic above, and thus many of my #faves were booted for this useless thing to make it to Top5. Also it really rubbed me the wrong way how most of his "jokes" and "insults" always had some underlying racism in it, like calling everything bad "ratchet" even when the adjective doesn't even apply???? So yeah, he made me laugh some times, but I actually laughed AT him so that's not enough to make him survive Mild Nuisances (but he is safe from odious ones!) The Ones I Don't Really Care About '168. Alphaeus & Brandon (The Amazing Race Asia 5)' I remember I was 99% sure they would win when the show started, they were ~ fun ~ guys, had many toneless confessionals and one of them was complimented by Barack Obama in his audition. Things got even scarier when they were super competent and won Leg1, then Leg2 came and they got hopelessly lost and arrived last at the pit stop even though JK & Mike performed horribly the whole leg <3 So basically they scared me at first then were completely inconsequential, bye. '167. Rodrigo Einsfield (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 1)' Honestly he was just a MOR/CPtoneless guy who never did anything at all and got booted in episode 3, but he was a MASSIVE fan favorite (like, he had 90something% of votes as fan fave while everyone else shared the same less-than-10) just because he's tall, tan, hot (arguably), and blond. '166. Rodrigo "PM" Silva (Masterchef Brasil 3)' More like Who-drigo, amirite? I expected him to be godawful because All Cops Are Pigs but he actually barely existed. Seriously, this guy was a mid-game boot and somehow had zero content the entire show. '165. Alan Lopes (Big Brother Brasil 16)' He was part of the godawful Week-1 male alliance, then didn't exist until Week 3 where he quit because his father was sick. His quit gave us the ICONIC Ana Paula fake-boot but he was a complete nobody so I guess it's okay to leave him here above the other complete nobodies. '164. Avi & Avi (HaMerotz LaMillion 5)' Like season 4, HmLm5 also had the whole "Leg A/Leg B" twist, and these two were the boots on Leg A. It seems like they were trying to recreate last season's Tiltil & Mizrahi but they just fell flat and had like, 2 seconds of screentime. However, FatAvi's obesity gave us a full season of Josy & Alex, so thanks guys <3 '163.' '162.' '161.' '160.' '159.' '158.' '157.' '156.' '155.' '154.' '153.' '152.' '151.' '150.' '149.' '148.' '147.' '146.' '145.' '144.' '143.' '142.' '141.' '140.' '139.' '138.' '137.' '136.' '135.' '134.' '133.' '132.' The Background Stars The Pretty Damn Decent People The G.oddesses Queens Of The Universe (The Waves Part And Engulf Them And The Water Is Warm) Contestants Survivor: Kaoh Rong Alecia Holden Anna Khait Aubry Bracco Caleb Reynolds Cydney Gillon Darnell Hamilton Debbie Wanner Jennifer Lanzetti Joe Del Campo Kyle Jason Liz Markham Michele Fitzgerald Neal Gottlieb Peter Baggenstos Tai Trang 178.Nick Maiorano 193.Julia Sokolowski 198.Kyle Jason 199.Scot Pollard Survivor: Millennials vs Gen X CeCe Taylor David Wright Hannah Shapiro Jay Starrett Jessica Blain-Lewis Jessica "Figgy" Figueroa Lucy Huang Mari Takahashi Michaela Bradshaw Michelle Schubert Rachel Ako Taylor Stocker Will Wahl 171.Bret LaBelle 172.Ken McNickle 176.Sunday Burquest 177.Zeke Smith 181.Paul Watcher 191.Adam Klein 195.Chris Hammons Australian Survivor 2016 Barry Lea Bianca Anderson Brooke Jowett Connor Bethune Craig I'Anson Des Quilty El Rowland Evan Jones Flick Egginton Jennah-Louise Salkeld Kat Dumont Kate Campbell Kristie Bennett Kylie Evans Matt Tarrant Nick Iadanza Peter Fieghen Phoebe Timmins Sue Clarke Tegan Haining 170.Rohan MacLaren 173.Lee Carseldine 196.Andrew Torrens 201.Sam Webb The Amazing Race 28 Burnie & Ashley Dana & Matt Darius & Cameron Erin & Joslyn Jessica & Brittany Marty & Hagan Scott & Blair Sheri & Cole Tyler & Korey Zach & Rachel 180.Brodie & Kurt The Amazing Race Canada 4 Anne & Tanya Anthony & Brandon Frankie & Amy Jillian & Emmett Joel & Ashley Julie & Lowell Kelly & Kate Rita & Yvette Steph & Kristen Stéphane & Antoine The Amazing Race Asia 5 Alex & Will Chloe & Yvonne Eric & Rona J.K. & Mike Lisa & Nicole Louisa & Treasuri Parul & Maggie Rei & Keiji Vicky & Rachel 168.Alphaeus & Brandon 179.Tom & Anita The Amazing Race China 3 Guo Jingjing & Huo Qigang Huang Tingting & Sun Rui Jin Dachuan & Liu Chang Jin Xing & Heinz Vanness & Melody Zhang Meixi & Zang Yafei Zhang Zhehan & Zhang Sifan 187.Liu Xiang & Xu Qifeng HaMerotz LaMillion 5 Amit & Raz Dor & Saphir Gali & Daniel Josy & Alex Lee & Tal Monada & Adriano Naomi & Chen Ori & Ben Sean & Kim Shira & Bar Tzion & Aviv Yael & Yosiel Yosi & Lee 164.Avi & Avi Big Brother Brasil 16 Adélia Soares Ana Paula Renault Fernanda Liberato Geralda Diniz Harumi Ishihara Matheus Lisboa Munik Nunes Ronan Veiga Tamiel Jacobson William Soares 165.Alan Lopes 190.Maria Claudia "Cacau" Gomes 192.Juliana Dias 197.Renan Almeida 202.Daniel Heder 203.Laércio de Moura Masterchef Canada 3 April Lee Baker Jacqueline Clark Jennifer Baglione Jeremy Senaris Julia Merk Mary Berg Matthew Astorga Michelle Nault Veronica Cham Vince Spitale 174.Terry Adido 175.Sean Hickey 183.Shawn Karls 184.David Young Masterchef Brasil 3 Aluísio Nahime Bruna Chaves Fábio Nunes Fernando Bianchi Gabriella Palinkas Gleice Simão Guilherme Joventino Hellen Cruz Lee Fu Kuang Livia Cathiard Luriana Toledo Nuno Codeço Paula Salles Pedro Lima Raquel Novais Rodrigo "Tenente" Domingues Vanessa Vagnotti Victor Castelo 166.Rodrigo Silva 186.Leonardo Young 189.Thaiana Wosniak Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 1 Dário Costa Dayse Paparoto Eliane Carvalho Fádia Cheiato Fernanda Emerich Izabela Dolabela Izadora Dantas João Lima Marcelo Verde Priscylla Luswarghi 167.Rodrigo Einsfeld 185.Luiz Filipe Jacob 188.Ricardo Bonomi 200.Ivo Lopes RuPaul's Drag Race 8 Bob The Drag Queen ChiChi DeVayne Cynthia Lee Fontaine Dax Exclamationpoint Kim Chi Laila McQueen Naomi Smalls Naysha Lopez Robbie Turner Thorgy Thor 169.Derrick Barry 194.Acid Betty RuPaul's All-Stars Drag Race 2 Adore Delano Alaska Alyssa Edwards Coco Montrese Ginger Minj Katya Zamolodchikova Phi Phi O'Hara Roxxxy Andrews Tatianna 183.Detox